Tell Me You Love Me
by xXIcepoolXx
Summary: A Warrior Cats Fanfic About Different Couples In The Warriors Series And Their Problems
1. Info

**Hey!**

**Finally Decided To Write A Real Fanfiction.**

***Laughs* Who Am I Fooling xD I can't Pick One Topic!**

**Its Tell Me You Love Me A Warrior Cats Fanfic IF Ya Culdnt Tell**

**Drama Drama EVERYWHERE**

**I'm Asking You To Pick From The Following Relationships To Write About**

* * *

MillexXxGraystripexXxBlossemfallxXxBumblestripe

SqurrileflightxXxBrambleclawxXxAshfur

BerrynosexXxPoppyfrostxXxHoneyfern

Actually... Scratch Those Three... Those Are Defiantly In.

Pick Only One

PinestarxXxLeapordfoot

SandstormxXxFirestar

CrowfeatherxXxLeafpoolxXxNightcloud

HollyleafxXxFallenleaves

Any other Sugestions, Maybe

Thats All I Got For Now I'll Be Writeing About The Three I Confirmed. I AM ONLY DOING FOUR

Toodles.

~xXIcepoolXx


	2. Millie's Problems

**Hey! First Chapter!**

**Thought I'd Start With My Personal Favorite**

**Millie's Little Family!**

**This Will Be A Story Of Her Dispute With Her Kits And Graystripe.**

**Don't Expect It All At Once**

* * *

Blossemfall sat by the warriors den glaring toured Millie fussing over Briarlight in the Medicine-Cat's den. She heard Jayfeather say something to them and pad out.

She saw her brother Bumblestripe. Her eyes softened remebering she wasn't the only one being ignored. "Bumblestripe." She said quietly.

"Yes Blossemfall?" Bumblestripe says. He makes his way over to her weaving through the cats.

"Have you noticed... Millie ignores us?" Blossemfall murmurs.

"Y-yes..." Bumblestripe said. "She acts like Briarlight was her only kit..." He whispers.

Blossemfall stood up. "At least we're not alone?" She whispers. Her voice gets louder and shaky. It slowly rose to a yowl. "I mean it's like she doesn't care about us any more! I mean she abandoned us with no right! I know Briarlight is injured and all but she hardly looks at us but to scold us!"

Millie turns her head leaving Briarlight storming over to the two "So that's what you think?! That I just abandoned you!? Can't you just grow up and instead of yelling at me help your sister!"

Blossemfall's eyes glinted angrily. "Ugh... I just" Her nose twitches. She runs out of camp up the gorse tunnel

Bumblestripe looked at Millie "You really hurt her" he murmured.

Millie glared at Bumblestripe. She briskly turned around padding to the medicine den to be with Briarlight.


	3. Berrynose's Plea

**Sorry I took so long on this. I was trying to figure out the best way to go about this with Honeyfern alive. Because I am pro BerryxXxHoney. SO CUTEEE SQUEEEE! So, yeah. I just couldn't do this without a way to save her 3. Oh, and I MIGHT work on this more then anything else :3 #Honeyfernnnn!. YAYY. I think Poppyfrost Exist's In My World. My cat had a kitten who looks just like- and Hon- Oh- *Facekeyboard* MY CAT GAVE BIRTH TO HONEYFERN AND POPPYFROST :D EXCEPT HONEYFERNS A GUY! Kai nevermind, Coloring wrong. but MY CAT GAVE BIRTH TO POPPYFROST :D Did I mention she. Is. ADORABLE. Poppyfern and Honeyfrost :3 I think Honeyfrost Sounds amazing.**

* * *

Poppyfrost laid in the nursery with Cherrykit and Molekit, rasping her tongue over her paws and over her ears. She'd recently noticed Berrynose would be gone at night sometimes. She was beginning to be worried about him. She had a haunting worry he truly loved Honeyfern still, and Poppyfrost just reminded him of her. She shook the thought away, getting up. _ He picked me right...?_ She thought. She clung to the hope he did, though sometimes she would find traces of his scent in the grave-sight, by Honeyferns grave. "Mamma! Mamma!" Her two kits squeaked.

"Yes Darlings?" Poppyfrost replied

"Can we go listen to the elders stories?" They squealed back.

"Alright, Dearests" Poppyfrost purred back.

She padded out and bumped into Jayfeather "Aurgh!" He yelled

Poppyfrost jumped back thinking curses to herself "I-I'm So Sorry Jayfeather, I was actually going to ask you a question!" She said quickly

Jayfeather grumpily shook out his fur. "Ayug" He grumped. He then paused Poppyfrost staring at him wide eyed. "Well, Go on!" He snapped.

"Er, sorry, I just wanted to ask if you'd seen Berrynose anywhere" She said. Jayfeather gave Poppyfrost a look like 'Really?' "Er... Scented" She tacked onto the end.

"Acctually, yes. I've scented him at the moonpool for about a moon." He replied twitching his whiskers and padding off.

* * *

Berrynose padded toured the moonpool, still. He'd forgotten to go that night, so he ran there now. Laying down he slowly let his nose touch the icy cool water,as he'd done so many times before. He opened his eyes, not feeling the water anymore. Beautiful as ever, He thought gazing around. He ran from the spot and into starclan. He thought of calling her name but that never works. So he searched. Finnaly he found her, gazing over the clans.

"Honeyfern!" He called.

She turned her gaze and jumped up, startled. "Oh, Berrynose! I told you not to keep coming" She said.

"I can't Honeyfern! I can't stay away from you." He murmured.

"Berrynose, we've discussed this before. I can't go back" Honeyfern said softly.

"Please, my darling. I need you" He cried.

Honeyfern swallowed, gazing down at her former mate. "I love you, I always will. I would come back, if only I could." She whispered.

Berrynose gazed into her eyes, just a bit longer. Then padded away. Vanishing to wake into the world.

* * *

Honeyfern sighed. Berrynose came every night. She needed to at least _try. _At last, after more thinking. She trotted over to some of starclan's most famous cats. The ones who would never die in the clan's hearts. They had really formed some sort of consul, deciding witch cats could go back. She stood before them, glancing into each cats eyes, one by one. "Cat's of many clans!" She said. "I have wished, for many many moons since I died, I could go back. I know this will be an odd request but... May I be reborn into the soul of a grown cat?" She said. She cats huddled and whispered, more and more cat's joining untill all of starclan had joined in. The cats finally stopped. Thunderstar padded onto a stump before her.

"The cats of starclan have your answer" Thunderstar said.

* * *

**Yayy! It's Longer! And Paragraphs! :D I know right! :D Next Chapter Tomorrow, LITERALLY. I'll Finish The One-Shot That's REALLY Long I'm Writeing Now, And Then Off To Work On A. Cleavetails Maddness (PLEASEEE CHECK THAT OUT!) B. This. B. First though :)**


	4. Blossemfall's Plan

**Mah Gawd, YOU PEOPLE NEED TO COMMMENNNTTTTT PLEASE! (Seretly going for CrowxXxLeafxXxNight So If YOu Want To Be Dedicated In The Chapter Where I Final Do That PLEASSSSEEEE Vote for it because I said I'd do a vote so to be fair I will stick to the vote now back to the intro)**

**Annnnnyway, FORGOT TO ADD THIS IN **

** Bumblestripe Briarlight Blossemfall Greystripe & Millie: xXIcepoolXx And Her Imaginary Friends Do Not Own warrior Cats.**

**Squrrileflight Brambleclaw & Ashfur: Nor Does She Own Any Of These Charectars**

**Berrynose: However She Does Lav Us 3 Honeyfern :BERRYYYNOOOOSSEEEEE Berrynose: Right! Berrynose Poppyfrost & Honeyfern: She also does not do ANYTHING ILLEGAL HERE.**

**Enjoy! (JustsayinImadeMilliemeaner) **

* * *

Bumblestripe padded through the gorse tunnel, chasing after Blossemfall. He searched through the forest, but she was nowhere to be seen. Eventually he sighed, padding back to camp. As of returning he slammed into Millie on accident "Oh, Sorry!" he yelped.

"Sorry my dirt!" Millie hissed back. "Sorry doesn't heal Briarlight, feed the clan or help you and your lazy sister start helping!"

Bumblestripe was taken aback. "W-" He stuttered. "You know you drove her off" He shot back. Millie only hissed and padded off. Bumblestripe sighed,as Briarlight looked at her paws, somewhat responsible for it. Bumblestripe glanced up _She'll be back _He thought, noticing it was beginning to be sundown. He padded off asking Brambleclaw if he had night patrols. When he shook his head, Bumblestripe padded to the warriors den, curling up inside his nest.

When he fell asleep, he didn't sleep well. Bumblestripe got up, and padded out of camp. Shrieking came from somewhere, and he quickly ran toured it. Shadowclan! His sister was being dragged off "Get the other girl" He heard one off the shadowclan cats mutter. Bumblestripe prowled over the border "Shadowclan" He snarled to the two cats, arching his back as the fur along his spine rose. Blossemfall yelled, "Their attacking ca-!" Her mouth quickly got shut with a paw. One of the shadowclan cat's padded forward. He looked strong. He looked stronger than Bumblestripe could handle. He quickly raked his claws across the shadowclan tom's chest. It growled smacking him in the head and over the river onto thunderclan. Bumblestripe slowly got up, dazed.

"MPH MMMPH!" Blossemfall yowled, the other cat's paw still in her mouth.

Bumblestripe shook his fur out, yowling at the top of his lungs "SHADOWCLAN IS ATTACKING! SHADOWCLAN IS ATTACKING!" As soon as he got to camp. Thunderclan prepared, Shadowclan spraying in one by one. They fought long and hard, but thunderclan won in the end. Someone yelled and darted out of camp after a tom carrying the herbs out. Only moments later she flew back over the top, and into the camp.

* * *

Blossemfall flicked her tail at the toms. "I SAID. You don't dare hurt my brother!" She snarled at the large tom "Geez, sorry" He muttered. "Now, Our work here is done. Get back to camp" She snapped, leading the warriors to shadowclan camp. Blackstar nodded his head to her softly as she padded into the camp. Dozen's of cat's laid around the camp, thin and frail.

"You told them to get the herbs, Right?" Blackstar rasped.

"I did" Blossemfall said. Just then, the shadowclan cat's returned to camp.

"We got the herbs!" One yowled. The weak cat's in camp cheered.

A rugged tom padded forward to Blackstar "Ay! So tellus where da tom is!" He snapped.

"On the moor" Blackstar replied. "You'll see him." He said. The cat nodded huffing, and leaved. A considerable amount of cats behind him. The loners shadowclan had hired. Now only 7-10 healthy cat's remained. Blossemfall padded over to shadowclan's medicine cat, Littlecloud. "You _can_ cure this right?" She asked. He nodded. Blossemfall noticed a few of the healthy cat's sneaking a piece to eat,_ another_ piece to eat. She sighed. She wouldn't be able to pull this off without any healthy cats. But alas all of shadowclan was coming down with the illness. Blossemfall heard it was from the swampy water they drink, instead of lake water. She didn't believe it, but drank from the lake always anyway. She'd been told to steal riverclan's herbs already, and the loner's were probably stealing windclans now. She just hoped Littlecloud knew the cure.

* * *

**Intense! :D I toldya I'd Put It Up Tomorrow, Now Shush**


End file.
